Encontro com o acaso
by Haki-chan
Summary: Kai precisa de uma namorada de fachada. A escolhida?Hilary.Sete dias de confusão,uma guerra particular.O que poderá surgir ao fim disso?ConfusãoxRomance.
1. O acaso

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Beyblade –infelizmente- não me pertencem, não tenho seus direitos autorais... -choro-

¤--------¤fic de Beyblade¤--------¤

¤---escrita por Haki-chan---¤

_Encontro com o acaso_

Capítulo 1

_O acaso_

Eram quatro da tarde, uma fina chuva caía sobre o pátio do Dojo. Enquanto seus colegas aproveitavam o intervalo do treino, Kai mantinha-se sentado na porta, observando o cair das águas.

Estava concentrado em seus pensamentos... até que Tyson os interrompeu.

- Kai!!! Pensou no que eu lhe disse?

Comodamente, Tyson se ajeitou ao lado de Kai, preparando seu "interrogatório". Interrogatório este, que vinha durando cerca de uma semana, sempre abordando o mesmo assunto...

- E o que você me disse? – perguntou em tom de ironia.

- Da sua namorada, baka!!

Em resposta, um gélido olhar foi lançado ao pobre garoto de cabelos azuis...

- Já disse que não.

...Acompanhado de palavras mais frias ainda. Esmigalhando qualquer argumento que pudesse vir.

- Mas Kai... ele tem razão.

- Por pior que possa ser, e por mais perigoso que seja te contrariar... o Tyson DESSA vez tem razão.

O restante do grupo aproximou-se, começando a se intrometer na conversa e esclarecendo o mal entendido.

- Olhe Kai... - diz Kenny – como o Tyson já disse, você ter uma namorada acabaria com todos aqueles rumores que a imprensa faz.

- Como quando eles disseram que você e a Emily eram nam...

Repentinamente, uma beyblade passa raspando pela cabeça de Tyson, o que novamente o obriga a se calar.

- Não precisa falar. Infelizmente, eu lembro disso.

- Silêncio-

Os garotos ficam em silêncio por um tempo, averiguando se não seria perigoso demais continuar... e se não havia mais nenhum objeto pontudo perto do capitão.

- Mas Kai, já que você não quer arranjar uma agora... poderia arranjar uma de "fachada'' pelo menos...

- De "fachada"? – repetiu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas desconfiado.

- Sim! Acaso nunca pensou nisso...? – pausou Ray. Antes de continuar, visualizou o cômodo e o restante do grupo - aproveitando que só estamos nós aqui, vamos conversar de homem pra homem. Quem você indicaria para esse papel...?

- Há! Como se o Kai prestasse atenção em mais alguém além dele nesse mundo! Ele só tem olhos para o umbigo dele. ¬¬

Como em um dia normal, Tyson estava inspirado para suas piadinhas. Mas decidiu parar após receber um antártico olhar de Kai. Este podendo ser interpretado como "você vai morrer antes das seis."

-Gota-

Após mais um longo silêncio, a conversa voltou para onde parou (logo depois de Kenny deixar discado o número do hospital na Dizzy. Sabem, para um prevista emergência...)

- ...

- Vamos Kai! Tem que ter alguém... ou então teremos que chamar a Emily mesm...

- Max – pronunciou Kai, sem mesmo dirigir o olhar ao garoto – não me force a levá-lo ao hospital junto com o Tyson.

- O.O'-

- Já sei! Que tal a Mariah? Ela é discreta e vai saber lidar com a sit—

Dessa vez, Max se viu obrigado a calar-se, tendo dois olhos felinos fitando-o assassinamente.

- Pelo visto, a Mariah não pode. Não é, Ray? Diga, tem sugestão melhor então? – desafiava Kai, se divertindo muito com o fracasso dos companheiros.

- Err...

Pronto. Estavam encurralados na única vez em que tinham um bom argumento para convencê-lo... só precisavam de candidatas. Eis o problema, uma candidata que Kai aprovasse sem birra. Será possível ser tão difícil assim?

- Pessoal, cheguei! Desculpem o atraso!

Hilary entrou de repente no cômodo, estava ensopada pela chuva que pegara no caminho, mas parou ao notar um fato um tanto estranho...

- Por que estão me olhando assim?! -Gota-

Todos os integrantes do grupo, exceto Kai, trocavam olhares cúmplices uns com os outros. Aparentemente, a solução do problema acabava de chegar.

- Hilary! Sabe que estávamos com saudades? – dizia Tyson de braços abertos.

- Sério? Ah, que graç...

- Não! Hahahaha! Acontece que precisamos de você... ou melhor, o Kai precisa.

Ao virar-se para Kai, notou que este tinha um brilho sinistro nos olhos enquanto a fitava. Como uma terrível ameaça.

- Bem, a questão é a seguinte Hilary... você poderia ser a namorada do Kai?

- Ca-quê-como?????!!! - famosa expressão dos animes onde os olhos esbugalham -

- Não precisa. – interrompeu Kai.

- Não preste atenção no Kai, hoje ele está um pouco mal humorado. Mas... voltando, será só de fachada, tudo de mentirinha, ok? Apenas durante sete dias...

- Por favor Hilary, pelo Kai, pelos Bladebreakers!

- Diga que sim Hilary!

Atônita, estava praticamente sendo soterrada pelos companheiros que insistiam naquilo. Sem mais escolhas, ela se rendeu.

- Está bem!!!!! Mas saiam de cima de mim!!!!!! E vocês... vão ficar me devendo uma. – sorriso triunfante Hilary mode on.

O grupo comemorava feliz a vitória. Novamente, exceto Kai. Este estava ocupado demais arquitetando uma vingança sobre aquilo. Como podiam decidir sobre sua vida particular assim?!

"_Está bem, dessa vez vocês venceram... mas irão se surpreender com a armadilha que vocês mesmos prepararam. Não darei folga para ela nem por um segundo durante essa semana de 'fachada'..." _- pensava tudo friamente, disposto a fazer essa semana ser 'inesquecível' para sua 'amada'...

¤----**_Continua..._** ----¤

¤-----¤No próximo capítulo¤-----¤

**O primeiro desast... encontro!**

¤------_O que vai acontecer:-----¤_

Kai e Hilary vão a um fino restaurante para divulgar o 'namoro'. Mas para a infelicidade de Hilary, é aí que começa a vingança de Kai... pena do nosso belo capitão, pois a revanche da moça, será a altura.

"_Hilary fica roxa de vergonha diante daquilo... mas não deixou barato. Aquele joguinho dava para dois."_

Kissus, ja ne

Haki-chan


	2. O primeiro Desastencontro

**Disclaimer:** pensando "Será que isso é mesmo necessário? Eu sei que os direitos autorais de Beyblade não me pertencem... e nossa, dói demais lembrar disso o tempo todo ç.ç"

**¤-------¤**fic de Beyblade¤-------¤

¤-----escrita por Haki**-----¤**

_Encontro com o acaso_

_Capítulo 2_

O primeiro desast...encontro!

Enfim começou o "namoro", e para desmentir o mais rápido possível os boatos antigos, foi decidido que Kai e Hilary jantassem em um fino restaurante, a fim de divulgar o casal.

Oito da noite, Kai esperava Hilary em frente ao restaurante como combinado. Aparentemente, quem o visse diria "que cavalheiro, esperando pacientemente a namorada." Como isso era um engano... muito ao contrário. Estava repassando mentalmente cada passo de seu plano.

Sorriu discretamente com aquilo. Seria interessante ver que cara ela faria ao fim da noite... como toda menininha, provavelmente iria ficar brava, tentar esbofetea-lo e desistiria de tudo. Seu sorriso deixava de ser discreto, passando então, a ser genuinamente arrogante.

- Kai?

Uma voz o chamava de volta a realidade. Ao se virar, se deparou com Hilary. Ela estava...arrumada. Trajava um fino vestido azul de seda, sem enfeites, com o cabelo ajeitado em um coque.

"...Interessante."

Se dirigiram até a mesa reservada, preparando-se para fazerem os pedidos.

- Kai, você quer pedir, ou...

Sem deixa-la terminar de falar, ele chamou um garçom, fazendo o pedido.

- O que você estava falando?

- Nada. ¬¬'

Assim, o tempo vai passando... Hilary, tentando puxar assunto, enquanto Kai nada dizia, apenas olhava as poeirinhas do chão, como se fossem as coisas mais importantes do mundo. Até que finalmente, os pedidos chegaram.

- Lagosta... não sabia que você apreciava esse prato...o que está fazendo?!

Hilary observava incrédula Kai. O rapaz batia insistentemente a colher na carapaça, pouco se preocupando com o agudo som que fazia.

- Hun...? Ora, não sabe que se deve comer lagosta apenas de colher? – dizia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Kai! Não tente me enganar! Lembra? Meu pais são donos de um restaurante, nesse truque, eu não caio!

- Certo, então, senhorita... coma a sua lagosta do seu jeito que eu como a minha do meu.

- Claro, claro, senhor Kai... – dizia girando os olhos – "por que hoje ele está tão...tão... estressante! Está pior que o Tyson!"

Assim cada um se serviu a seu modo, apesar dos estridentes sons que Kai provocava. Mas o tempo passava, e ele continuava teimosamente com aquilo, cada hora provocando um som mais agudo que o outro, devido as escapadas da lagosta no prato.

- Kai, chega!! Isso já está dando dor de cabeça! Você nunca vai conseguir se servir assim!

- Eu estou TENTANDO, mas você só atrapalha.

- Eu???! Ótimo, então tente, não vou mais te 'atrapalhar'! ¬¬

Sem hesitar, ele 'foi com tudo' para cima da lagosta. Porém...

- O.O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''-

A lagosta 'pulou' para fora do prato, indo diretamente para (tchan-tchan-tchan) o meio do leve decote de Hilary.

- Hmm...é, você tinha razão, não foi dessa vez que consegui.

Hilary ficou roxa de vergonha diante daquilo... mas não deixaria barato. Aquele joguinho dava para dois.

- Parece meio atordoada... – em tom irônico, tentava disfarçar – gostaria que eu lhe ajudasse Hilary? Aparentemente, a lagosta gostou de onde caiu.

Só assim percebeu que a tal lagosta, ainda permanecia em seu busto. Claro que notou a ironia nas palavras do "namorado." Assim, se esforçou para responder o mais gentilmente possível, sem ranger os dentes.

- Oh, obrigada pela... preocupação... mas pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

Delicadamente, Hilary retirava a lagosta, pondo-a de forma tranqüila na mesa...para então, de forma brusca, agarrar o guardanapo de cima da mesa e jogar assim, as taças de vinho no colo de Kai.

- Ups! Como sou desastrada... deixe-me ajuda-lo – mal completou a frase, e virou em seguida a garrafa de vinho, deixando cair parte na blusa do acompanhante.

- Sim, é muito desastrada, senhorita... – contudo, Kai continuava com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto – por isso, deixe que eu retire os pratos de perto de si.

Em um lance rápido, levantou-se e puxou os pratos da mesa, fazendo com que pequenas ervilhas, voassem para os lados...inclusive para o cabelo de Hilary.

- Uh... – rangia os dentes – muito obrigada, _senhor,_ como retribuição por sua "gentileza", devo avisar-lhe para tomar cuidado com os pães.

- Que pães?

Sorriu com a pergunta. Disposta a responder da forma mais..._delicada_ possível, estendeu para frente a pequena cesta de pães que se encontrava na mesa.

Enquanto isso, notando a confusão que se formava na mesa, um garçom correu até o casal, disposto a saber do que se tratava aquilo...

- ESTES pães!!

...mas infelizmente, foi acertado em cheio, por um dos pães que Hilary jogou em Kai.

A partir deste incidente, as coisas só pioraram. Resumindo, a confusão englobou outros garçons, voou até os clientes em volta, ocasionando o envolvimento de todos do local.

Em meio a baderna, Kai e Hilary fugiram o mais rápido possível do restaurante. Quando deram por si, estavam em uma rua mal iluminada, "asfaltada'' de pedregulhos no chão, que se encontrava, ao menos aparentava, deserta.»1

- Aii! – gemia a garota ao tropeçar pela milésima vez em uma pedra – Por que não mudamos de caminho? Meus pés doem...

- Hmn... que estranho. Os meus não estão doendo.

- Quem sabe porque ,por acaso, o senhor não está de salto alto nesta maravilhosa rua de pedregulhos.

- É, talvez seja isso – retrucava, dando de ombros.

Sem escolhas, voltaram para o Dojo pela rua a qual seguiam. Claro, que para a noite terminar perfeita, quando estavam a três quadras de chegarem, começou a chover.

A surpresa exclamava no rosto de todos ali presentes.

- Hei, vocês dois...que encontro hein! – comentava o avô de Tyson, quebrando o silêncio.

- Err...senhor Granger, poderia ir buscar umas roupas secas para eles?

- Claro, claro, garoto neko... – suspirou antes de sair, pronunciando o 'apelido carinhoso' que dera ao jovem – ah, se fosse no meu tempo... aquilo sim, eram encontros! He, he, he...

- Agora, vocês dois podem explicar o que houve? Vocês não tinha combinado de ir a um restaurante...?

- E fomos. Foi muito... interessante, não é Hilary? – retrucava para a garota, com um irônico sorriso estampado.

- Oh, sim, MUITO! – respondia no mesmo tom.

- Dá pra perceber... até parece que foram a um circo! – ria Tyson, gozando da situação em que se encontravam.

- Se é o que acha...pode-se dizer que lá, havia um macaquinho chamado Tyson...que foi entregue ao leão, e assim, foi estraçalhado cruelmente.

- Que bom ver que seu humor não foi afetado, Kai. ¬¬

Com a distração dos amigos, Hilary se preparava para sair em direção ao quarto, mas foi interrompida por uma voz muito bem conhecida.

- Hilary, não vá se esquecer...do compromisso de amanhã.

- Não esquecerei, K_ai _– respondeu dando ênfase na última palavra, demonstrando uma certa irritação, pouco antes de bater a porta com força.

Ele, por sua vez, apenas sorriu antes de se dirigir-se ao seu quarto também. Deixando o resto do grupo para trás, na sala.

- ...O que será que houve? – piscava sem entender, Kenny.

- Hah! Foi pra isso que vocês vão passar a semana inteira aqui?!

- Não reclame, Tyson... ao menos vai ser divertido ver os dois nisso.

- Eu sabia que estava fácil demais... – suspirava Ray, cortando a fala dos demais – vamos precisar de ajuda... – comentou antes de se fechar na sala ao lado, levando consigo o telefone.

¤----**_Continua..._**----¤

Woooi minna-sam!

Eu queria agradecer a todos que tem lido e acompanhado a fic! Não sabem o quanto isso é importante pra mim -smile- faço questão de responder cada uma! Então, meus agradecimentos a Mandy May Hiwatari, Kari Princess Angel, Meygan Kaname, CauinhaC. e a Naru Hiwatari(ane-chan que também betou a fic n.n), e que comentaram no capítulo anterior /o/

DOMO ARIGATOU!!!!

Ah sim... eu coloquei nesta fic, um cenário de uma outra fic que eu escrevo, "Luz nas Trevas", a referência foi bem pouca, mas está marcada com este sinal »1.

Enfim...nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

Ps: significados e referências usadas na fic:

Minna-sam – pessoal, turma

Baka – bobo, idiota

Se houver mais dúvidas, avisem tá?

Kissus, ja ne

Haki

¤-----¤No próximo capítulo¤-----¤

**Conflito invisível**

¤------_O que vai acontecer:-----¤_

Para o segundo encontro, uma diferente situação é planejada. Um duplo encontro, uma dupla confusão, um duplo sentido ao "namoro". O que antes era de fachada, pode despertar sentimentos reais?

"_Ambos permaneceram atônitos com a surpresa. Um encontro em dupla já era uma idéia ruim... mas com aquela dupla, piorava ainda mais..." _


	3. Conflito invísivel

**Disclaimer:** Nhaa... sinceramente, se eu estou escrevendo o disclaimer, é fácil de se chegar à conclusão que os direitos de Beyblade não me pertencem –T.T- mas quem sabe um dia né... –suspiro-

¤-------¤fic de Beyblade¤-------¤

¤----escrita por Haki----¤

_Encontro com o acaso_

_Capítulo 3_

_Conflitos invisíveis_

Após uma terrível noite, tudo que Hilary queria era uma longa e tranqüila noite de sono. Algo como, passar um dia inteiro de sua vida dormindo. Apenas isso. Seria pedir demais?

Não...

... Se ela não estivesse em tal situação. Se não tivesse concordado com o 'brilhante' plano de ser a namorada de fachada de Kai Hiwatari durante uma semana. E, por fim, se não fosse apenas o segundo dia de 'namoro'.

Tentava em vão dormir, mas não conseguia. Revirava-se de um lado a outro e sentia algo estranho em seu rosto... Em choque, abriu repentinamente os olhos, quase tendo um infarto ao estabelecer a visão.

- Q-qu-qu- ... O QUÊ?! MARIAH, QUE FAZ AQUI??!

Ainda deitada na cama, tinha à sua frente, nada mais, nada menos, que Mariah, sorridente, enquanto terminava de abrir as cortinas, deixando os raios de sol penetrarem no quarto e, conseqüentemente, cegando a garota que acabara de acordar.

- Como o que faço aqui? Vim para te ajudar, ué.

- Me ajudar? – perguntava incrédula – em quê?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendida, Hilary... Ray me contou tudo. Ele mesmo me convidou a vir aqui para dar uma forcinha para vocês. E não sabe o quanto estou feliz! Sempre quis ver você e o Kai juntos! Aliás, não toque no rosto, acabei de passar uma máscara de abacate em você.

- Bom, se é assim, você já sabe que é de mentir... MÁSCARA?! – perguntava correndo até o espelho, atordoada.

- Sim, fará bem ao seu rosto, para que não deixe marcas de cansaço... tem que estar bem para hoje! – falava com muita animação, chegando a ser um tanto... medonho para a pobre Hilary.

"Socorro...SOCORRO!!!!" – pensava, enquanto imaginava um jeito de estrangular Ray sem que ninguém percebesse.

Na cozinha, o rapaz ajudava o avô de Tyson com o café da manhã. Max e Kenny buscavam algo no computador e Tyson treinava beyblade.

- Senhor Granger, não é trabalhoso cuidar do Dojo sozinho?

- Bem, devo admitir que ás vezes é sim... mas meu neto me ajuda, garoto neko.

- Quem diria, o Tyson sendo responsável...

- Sim, ele faz o sacrifício de ficar longe de casa o dia inteiro.

–gota-

Repentinamente, Tyson perdeu o controle da beyblade, fazendo com que esta voasse por todos os cantos da cozinha, até que finalmente parou... após bater em cheio na cabeça de alguém, infelizmente.

- Tyson... – dizia a vítima, com um profundo ódio – que tipo de flores quer para o seu enterro?

- ... – sem responder, este se afastava rapidamente para o outro lado da cozinha.

Os outros, que apenas assistiam a cena, se limitaram a cumprimentá-lo.

- Bom dia, Kai.

Este, só murmurou algo como "Hunm".

- A propósito, não sei se você já sabe, mas chamei a Mariah para passar uns dias conosco.

Um olhar atravessado foi dirigido a Ray, mostrando que entendera perfeitamente os motivos deste. Logo em seguida, surgiram na cozinha, Mariah e Hilary, em perfeito contraste, uma sorridente de orelha a orelha e a outra com uma cara de quem ia à forca.

- Bom dia. – disseram quase ao mesmo tempo, sentando-se na mesa.

- Que bom que acordaram! Agora que estão todos aqui, tenho uma coisa para mostrar-lhes – falava Kenny, enquanto trazia a Dizzy para a mesa, de forma que todos pudessem ver.

- Eu e o Kenny – anunciava orgulhosamente Max – achamos essa notícia na internet, parece que o assunto foi publicado em mais algumas revistas... jornais...e até na tv!

A matéria:

**Casal se revela! O casal mais barulhento do momento! **

"_Ontem, no restaurante Lerrytch, por volta das oito da noite, um escândalo ocorria. Kai Hiwatari anunciava, de forma muito original, a sua nova companheira, Hilary Tachibana. A confusão envolveu a todos do estabelecimento, de forma que ficaram conhecidos como o casal mais barulhento do momento! Votados como o casal mais original, ..."_

-gotas-

- Vocês devem ter feito um escândalo e tanto para dar o que falar – comentava Mariah admirada – mas não se preocupem! Hoje é um novo dia, e está tudo pronto para o segundo encontro!... Portanto, se aprontem logo!!! – terminava de falar em um tom quase maligno.

- Está cedo ainda...

- Kai, meu querido amigo... – sorriso – não me contradiga e faça o que estou falando, sim? – expressão maligna.

- ... – gota.

Logo depois de tomarem o café – com o rígido olhar de Mariah os observando – o casal foi se aprontar para o tão matutino encontro – novamente com todo o apoio de Mariah. Hilary ainda tentou achar um argumento para contradizê-la, mas desistiu ao vê-la estranhamente com uma sombra negra atrás de si. Poderia _aquilo_ ser chamado de determinação?

Eram exatamente nove horas da manhã. Kai vestia uma camisa social, combinando com a calça lisa, enquanto permanecia encostado na porta do Dojo. Aparentemente, era mais seguro manter uma certa distância da jovem de cabelos rosas... ao menos, enquanto esta berrava diversas coisas para a 'senhorita Hiwatari'.

Enfim, as duas se apresentam na porta. Hilary trajava um leve vestido azul, com detalhes brancos, acompanhando o cabelo solto. Tinha uma expressão de derrota em seu rosto.

- Prontinho! Eles não devem demorar a chegar!

- Hunm?

Percebendo os olhares confusos que lhe eram dirigidos por ambos, ela começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz masculina:

- Hei, Mariah! Quanto tempo! Como está bela... – o sujeito parou para fitá-la de cima a baixo.

- Ming-Ming ficou muito surpresa com o seu convite! Apesar da agenda cheia, eu achei um tempinho para fazer esse favorzinho.

- Que bom que já chegaram! Eu ia agora mesmo explicar a eles sobre o encontro em duplas! Fico grata por terem vindo.

- O quê...? – murmurava uma Hilary perdida.

- Como eu estava dizendo, para hoje, decidi que vocês terão um encontro em duplas! Vocês quatro vão sair e passar juntos o dia inteiro! Não é maravilhoso?

Ambos – Kai e Hilary - permaneceram atônitos com a surpresa. Um encontro em duplas já era uma idéia ruim... mas com _aquela_ dupla, piorava ainda mais

- Hilary, como é bom te ver novamente... ah, se eu tivesse te conhecido um pouco antes...

- Enrique! Não fale assim com ela! Hoje você é acompanhante de Ming-Ming, outro dia você dá em cima dela!

Kai apenas olhava de soslaio para Mariah, dando rápidos olhares gélidos para o casal a sua frente. Não havia gostado da idéia. E também não gostava da forma como aquele "ser", que atendia pelo nome de Enrique, falava. O _incomodava._

Já Hilary apenas olhava para Ming-Ming, depois para Enrique, em seguida para a "dona da idéia", e por fim para o céu, rezando para que caísse uma tempestade e a levasse embora por algum bueiro.

- Bom... até aqui, a minha parte está feita! Vão logo, pombinhos apaixonados! – dizia completando com um tapa nas costas de Hilary, quase a levando ao chão por tamanha força.

Sem ter mais escolhas, eles partiram do Dojo, caminhando por uma rua tranqüila, asfaltada com grandes pedras retas. Era uma manhã tão calma, que se podia ouvir o zumbido dos grilos nas árvores... e as estrondosas risadas de Ming-Ming e Enrique. Pela rua, os dois andavam de braços cruzados, conversando e rindo em alto tom de voz. Enquanto o outro casal vinha mais atrás, com Kai segurando o ombro de Hilary.

- Será que essas pessoas nunca ouviram falar em "asfalto de concreto"?! Já é a segunda rua de pedras que encontramos...

- Eles não têm culpa se a senhorita não está acostumada. – dizia ignorando os lamentos dela.

- Ora... de qualquer forma... se tentar algo estranho, eu te mato!

- ... então devo soltá-la? – retrucava em tom irônico, ao vê-la tropeçar pela vigésima vez em uma pedra.

Ela apenas se manteve em silêncio. Sabia que até agora só não caíra, porque ele estava segurando-a.

- E então?! Um pouco mais à frente tem uma pracinha. Querem dar uma parada por lá? – interrompeu Enrique bruscamente, cortando a fala dos dois.

- Que seja – murmurou Kai, sem vontade.

Assim, se encaminharam até a praça. De fato, aquele era um bairro bem tranqüilo. No lugar, havia um parquinho, rodeado de árvores, com algumas crianças brincando e, em frente, uma pequena confeitaria de doces e refrescos, com mesas distribuídas pela frente.

Os quatros se sentaram em uma das mesas. Logo em seguida, Kai se retirou, indo até o banheiro, e Ming-Ming saiu para pedir algo na confeitaria, deixando Hilary e Enrique sozinhos.

- Ehh... e então, Enrique? Não sabia que vocês dois estavam juntos.

- E não estamos. Apenas concordamos em sair junto... ao contrário de você e o Kai. Só soube que estavam namorando, ontem.

- Ah, é – sorria sem graça, nem ela própria acostumara-se com aquilo.

- Eu... achei uma grande perda. Justo você... que eu esperava tanto... – dizia se aproximando dela – mas não foi perda total, não é mesmo? Vendo que agora estamos só nós dois aqui... – terminava a fala, em um sussurro no ouvido da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava os ombros dela.

- ... H-hein?!! N-não!

Inutilmente, ela tentava se esquivar, mas ele continuava se aproximando... sem perceber os olhos furiosos que o observava à distância...

¤----**_Continua..._** ----¤

Wooolá /o/

Mais um capítulo servido! Sei que a situação ficou pela metade, mas se eu continuasse, ia ficar muito amontoado, então, criei como dois capítulos. Mas já deu pra entender como vai ser turbulento esse encontro, né? Ciúmes e desavenças no ar, aguardem! o/

E novamente venho agradecer todo o apoio sobre a fic! Domo arigatou!

Kissus, ja ne

Haki

Ps: Enrique é um integrante dos Majestics.Loirinho, arrogante, veio da itália e vive dando em cima das mulheres \o/ (Nhaa,ane-chan,domo arigatou pela ajuda! Não lembro bem dele...você me salvou de novo Ç.Ç),achei que ele e a Ming-Ming seriam uma dupla terrívelmente perfeita para a ocasião...

¤-----¤No próximo capítulo¤-----¤

**Conflito invisível**

–**parte 2-**

¤------_O que vai acontecer:_ ------_¤_

Para o segundo encontro, uma diferente situação é planejada. Um duplo encontro, uma dupla confusão, um duplo sentido ao "namoro". O que antes era de fachada, pode despertar sentimentos reais?

Os avisos não adiantam, o "inimigo" continua a espreita. Mesmo que seja apenas uma fachada, ela já tem dono.

"_Parece que algumas pessoas não aprendem... a menos que sejam ensinadas da pior forma. Eu me encarregarei de 'ensiná-lo', então..."_


	4. Conflito invisível parte 2

**Disclaimer:**Aaah... eu realmente acho que os direitos autorais foram criados apenas para se exibirem por pensarem na série primeiro ¬¬... não concordam?

By Haki

¤----¤----¤

_**Encontro com o acaso**_

Capítulo 4

_Conflito invisível_

– _parte 2-_

Apesar da resistência de Hilary, Enrique continuou, até parar a centímetros da face dela, encarando-a fixamente nos olhos.

- Agora, vamos ao que interessa... – dizia ele em meio a um sussurro.

Ela ainda tentou empurrá-lo, mas não obteve sucesso. Porém, se surpreendeu ao vê-lo parar repentinamente, no mesmo instante em que percebeu uma sombra sobre si.

- O que _acha_ que está fazendo? – o dono da sombra, o indagava com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

Enrique apenas se afastou, voltando ao seu lugar sem pronunciar uma única resposta. Enquanto Kai sentava-se ao lado da namorada, sem desviar o olhar do garoto. Continuava com _aquele_ olhar diferente.

Hilary, mais calma com a presença dele ali, não se atrevia a interromper aquilo. O ar estava tão tenso... nunca o havia visto assim. Parecia aborrecido... muito aborrecido...

- Eu estou esperando uma resposta.

- Ora, Kai, não foi nada demais. Estávamos apenas conversando, hehehe – disfarçava, enquanto recebia olhares atravessados da garota. Afinal, de certa forma não estava mentindo, já que não conseguiu ir mais além...

Antes de qualquer reação por sua parte, Ming-Ming chegou, trazendo uma bandeja de doces e chá na mesa.

- Olhem que delícia! Nada melhor que doces fresquinhos para começarmos o encontro! Ming-Ming promete que hoje teremos um encontro i-nes-que-cí-vel!

- Com certeza vai ser... – retrucava seu acompanhante, como sempre, em toque de malícia.

Kai se limitou a estreitar o olhar a ele, enquanto Hilary provava um dos doces, evitando a conversa.

_Seria possível o dia piorar... mais?_

Após algum tempo, terminavam de sair da confeitaria para caminhar um pouco. Um pesado silêncio se aquietava entre eles.

- Ora! Que raio de encontro é esse?! Ming-Ming se dispõe a um horário na sua agenda lo-ta-da, para agirem como zumbis?! Vamos ir a algum lugar!

- Ming-Ming, pare de _gritar_.

- O que foi, Kai? Parece que seu humor está pior que o normal!

Se esforçando ao máximo, o bladebreaker apenas estreitou o olhar ao acompanhante dela, já se imaginando sufocando-o.

- Err... Ming-Ming, que tal se voltássemos para casa?

- Em hipótese alguma! Se vocês não decidem, Ming-Ming decidirá o que fazer então!

"... Não sei se devo agradecê-la por tentar animar as coisas, ou afogá-la em uma poça por já saber que não vai dar certo u.u'..." – pensava Hilary, enquanto uma enorme gota escorria em sua face.

Enfim, a menina decidiu. Resolveu arrastar a todos a um parque de diversões, alegando que ajudaria na imagem pessoal deles, além de distraí-los também.

- Vocês dois! Sejam cavalheiros e paguem nossos ingressos, está bem? Eu e a Hilary iremos até o toalete e já voltamos!

Silêncio. Ambos se encaram, cada um a seu modo. Enrique com seu habitual sorriso cheio de si, e Kai com um olhar assassino dirigido ao outro.

- Ei! Se não vão pagar, saiam da fila, garotos! – chamava o caixa do parque.

- Calado. – disse o bladebreaker ao entregar o dinheiro dos ingressos.

- Ora, ora Kai... Por que o mau humor? Se não quer pagar a parte da Hilary, deixe que eu mesmo faço isso. Não será nenhum sacrifício ...

- Melhor não. O que a Ming-Ming diria disso? – respondeu com nítido sarcasmo.

- Diria que sou um cavalheiro...

A própria garota chegava, com um grande sorriso no rosto, enquanto arrastava Hilary de volta.

- Estavam falando da Ming-Ming?

- Oh sim, querida. Dizíamos o quão bem disposta está hoje. Por que tanta alegria?

- É que fazia muito tempo que Ming-Ming não tinha um encontro... agenda cheia, sabe? Por isso Ming-Ming está tão feliz! E pode-se dizer com absoluta certeza que, se por acaso alguma criatura vir a estragar este tão maravilhoso dia, podem ter certeza que ela será dissecada e entrega aos vermes! #sorriso radiante#

#Expressões aterrorizadas³#

- Err... concordo com você, belíssima Ming-Ming.

- Ótimo! Então vamos a algum brinquedo! – disse, correndo novamente com sua 'amiga', esta, já sem forças para detê-la.

Antes de seguir sua acompanhante, Enrique passou ao lado de Kai, sussurrando cinicamente:

- Vou tomá-la de você, _capitão..._

Ódio. Eis a palavra que melhor definiria Kai neste momento.

"_Parece que algumas pessoas não aprendem... a menos que sejam ensinadas da pior forma. Eu me encarregarei de 'ensiná-lo', então..."_

Com seu melhor 'bom senso', unido a um estranho e sinistro sorriso no rosto, ele os seguiu. Estaria para acontecer uma tragédia...?

O primeiro brinquedo visitado pelo "quarteto feliz" fora o Bate-bate. Nada melhor para começar do que carrinhos singelos e inocentes brincando um com o outro. Era uma visão sem palavras! Crianças e adolescentes rindo felizes enquanto brincavam, Ming-Ming e Hilary rodando em círculos tentando bater em alguém e, alheios a isso tudo, lá estavam Kai e Enrique, em um verdadeiro duelo feroz, com violentas batidas um contra o outro.

Pessoas chegavam a pararem atônitas assistindo aquilo. Alguns até arriscavam a fazer apostas e bolões no vencedor. Mas, claro que, o monitor do brinquedo, após alguns segundos paralisado e sem cor, os expulsou de lá, sutilmente...

- **Caiam fora seus delinqüentes**!!!

- Aiii! Ming-Ming vai processar esse grosso! Por que nos tiraram de lá?!

Tanto Hilary como Kai, apontaram para o acompanhante dela.

- Seu _querido_ acompanhante lhes fez o favor de dizer que vocês duas estavam conosco. – disse, com uma pesada aura atrás de si.

- modo assassino Ming-Ming#on –

- Err... E-ei! Que tal se fossemos na montanha Russa!?

- Sim! Ótima idéia! Ming-Ming também fica linda com os cabelos esvoaçantes nesse brinquedo! – modo assassino Ming-Ming#off –

#gotas#

"Crápula, manipulando-a nesse descaramento u.u''".

E assim foram até o brinquedo. Surpresa ao ver que não havia muita gente na fila... Oh, espere. Correção: Surpresa ver como grande parte – pra não dizer a maioria – fugiu ao ver os dois quase assassinos do bate-bate.

- Dois em dois bancos...

Era apenas um 'vagão' de oito lugares ao todo que correria o brinquedo. Assim como nos carros, eram dois bancos por vez. Era o que Hilary comentava já com a voz perturbada. Sabia que isso daria confusão... seja por Kai, ou por Enrique.

"Pensando assim, é até estranho dizer isso, Kai é o último que faria confusão... talvez seja só o estresse do 'contrato¹'." – suspirava a menina olhando o céu, sendo tirada repentinamente de seus pensamentos quando Enrique, a puxou para um dos bancos.

- Yo! Vamos variar um pouco, está certo? Eu vou com a Hilary dessa vez! – berrava para os dois que estavam mais para trás.

Ming-Ming fez beicinho, mas concordou, puxando Kai para o banco atrás deles. Este, por si, estava um tanto estranho, não pronunciando uma só palavra.

Por fim, o brinquedo ligou. Devagar ele subiu os trilhos, se preparando para as curvas e decidas. Aproveitando o momento com a garota, Enrique não fez cerimônia, logo se insinuou para a ela, sem ligar para os outros dois logo atrás deles.

Ming-Ming não havia percebido, estava tão empolgada com aquilo que apenas assistia o vagão subir olhando a paisagem que ficava cada vez mais para trás, enquanto segurava forte a mão de Kai.

O capitão, por sua vez...

Exatamente quando começava a descer com mais velocidade, ele se soltou da mão dela e levantou-se abruptamente. Sem se importar com os comentários alheios, esgueirou-se até Enrique.

- Morra.

Foi a única coisa dita por Kai antes de agarrar Enrique pela gola da camisa, pondo-o pendurado até a metade do corpo para fora do carrinho. Este, já com toda a sua velocidade, correndo pelas curvas.

#Expressões aterrorizadas - segunda parte#

- K-Kai o que está fazendo?! N-não me solte pelo amor de Deus! Senão e-eu... Eu mando te prenderem e te expulsarem do Japão!!!

Em resposta, Kai apenas sorriu de forma sinistra, o empurrando mais para fora do carrinho.

Com toda a certeza, este apenas era mais um dia aparentemente normal no _contrato._

O monitor da montanha russa, ao ver o escarcéu que ocorria no brinquedo, fez questão de parar e fazer o carrinho voltar desesperadamente. Claro que, não sem antes ter um quase desmaio ao ver que um dos 'tripulantes' estava quase sendo jogado para fora.

Resultado? Eles ficaram proibidos de voltarem ao parque, foram drasticamente expulsos de lá.

Enrique, azul e com as pernas bambas, voltava apoiado (agarrado na verdade; estava um tanto traumatizado ainda) em Ming-ming. Esta, por sua vez, reclamava, batia e gritava com ele por ter estragado o que seria o mais perfeito dia de sua vida...

Kai e Hilary voltaram ao Doujo, ambos em completo silêncio durante todo o caminho de volta. Ao chegarem, foram cruelmente assediados por seus companheiros.

- ... Achei que os pombinhos voltariam só tarde da noite, ainda não são nem seis horas! O que aconteceu desta vez?! O Kai espancou alguém? Hahaha!

- Tyson, fique quieto!

- A Hilary tem razão. Por mais engraçado que possa ser, devemos respeitá-los. – disse Kenny, segurando o riso.

- Silêncio todos vocês.

Foi a última coisa pronunciada no momento. Respeitando o capitão (temendo-o,mais precisamente u.u), todos se calaram. Havia uma nítida aura negra sendo emanada deste.

Sem mais comentários, ele apenas sentou-se na porta do Doujo, observando a fina chuva que começara a cair. Durante os últimos dias, o céu andava fechado, carregado de densas nuvens. Se amanhecia com sol, até o fim da tarde as nuvens voltavam.

Ainda em silêncio, todos se limitaram a trocarem receosos olhares. Até que a decisão foi unânime.

Empurraram Hilary para frente enquanto se dispersavam do cômodo, como uma ordem invisível: "Vá, o trabalho é seu. Estaremos torcendo por você a uma distância segura!"

#gota#

Suspirou, antes de se aproximar dele. No fundo, não reclamava daquilo, queria mesmo uma oportunidade de falar com ele a sós. Só não esperava conseguir tanta "colaboração" dos amigos.

- Kai...? – disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Hm.

Hilary olhou para o céu fechado antes de continuar. Não sabia o que fazer em uma situação dessas.

- Se... está tão incomodada com a minha presença, pode ir.

- Hein?! Não, não é isso! Eu gosto da sua presença! É só que...

Pela primeira vez desde que voltaram, Kai a fitou nos olhos. Sem graça, Hilary apenas abaixou a cabeça, vendo as gotas da chuva caindo no chão.

- Continue.

- Eu... queria pedir desculpas por hoje. Acho que toda aquela confusão, foi culpa minha. Eu deveria ter sido mais enérgica com o safado do Enrique!

- Hm.

#gota#

"... apesar de estar pedindo desculpas, eu esperava pelo menos um pouco de consolo... ç.ç''". – choramingava em pensamento.

- Não daria certo. Aquele imbecil não ouve ninguém.

- Então... estou perdoada? - dizia ainda surpresa, mas assim mesmo, pronta o suficiente para ouvir um simples resmungo, ou até resposta alguma.

- Está. – pronunciou esboçando um meio sorriso, sem desviar o olhar da chuva.

#°-°'''''''''''''''''' – reação Hilary, petrificada por alguns segundos#

Já mais tranqüila, Hilary sorriu, feliz com a resposta. Parecia que, de alguma forma, a imagem de gelo que Kai mantinha não era mais a mesma.

Com o silêncio de ambos, Hilary apenas se inclinou para o lado de Kai, se apoiando nele.

- É engraçado... mas, se não soubesse que é um absurdo, eu diria que estava com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes... – Kai repetiu para si, em um baixo sussurro.

E assim passaram o resto do dia, os dois juntos observando a chuva, esquecendo-se de tudo, apenas sentindo a companhia um do outro.

¤----¤_**Continua...**_ ¤---¤

Wooláá! E ake está, chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo de _Encontro com o Acaso_! E ufa! Esse foi trabalhoso...

Peço humildemente desculpas pela demora. O meu plano inicial, era terminar isto pouco depois que as aulas começassem, mas... não consegui. Era muita coisa pra fazer! Gomen nassai minna-san!

_Agradecimentos especiais a:_

_A ane-chan mais legal de tooooodo o mundo! __Naru Hiwatari__, que betou mais este capítulo!_

_A generosidade de _sky d, Helena Hiwatari, Naru Hiwatari, Akai Hoshi , Meygan Kaname, e CauinhaC xx CaChan, que comentaram no capítulo anterior!

_E a todos que apóiam a fic!_

_Muitíssimo obrigada a todos!_

Kissus,ja ne

Haki

_Obs¹: Contrato, é como está sendo chamado o acordo entre Kai e Hilary. _

_Obs²: Ah, sim! Agora anônimos também podem comentar! Desculpe-me novamente, eu não sabia que estava bloqueado..._

¤----¤No próximo capítulo¤----¤

**Tempestade**

¤---_O que vai acontecer:---_ ¤

Este poderá ser finalmente um dia comum e tranqüilo no contrato...?

A chuva piora, obrigando a todos a permanecerem no doujo. Mariah está em seus...dias ruins, Ray poderá ser altamente espancado por ela, Kai pegou um resfriado, enquanto ele e Hilary estão brigados também. O que será dos pobres habitantes da casa com tanta turbulência?

"_- Hilary... por que você...?"_

"_- Eu farei isso."_

"_- Ray, meu querido... Está querendo apanhar?!!"_

"_- Por favor, afastem qualquer objeto que possa ser mortal nas mãos dela." _


	5. Raios e trovões

**Encontro com o Acaso**

Capítulo 5

_Raios e Trovões_

_By Haki_

- Ah... – suspirou Hilary, ao ver a chuva forte que caía – Poxa, achei que hoje, pela manhã, o tempo já melhoraria...

**Flashback do último capítulo: **

_Com o silêncio de ambos, Hilary apenas se inclinou para o lado de Kai, apoiando-se nele. _

_- É engraçado... Mas, se não soubesse que é um absurdo, eu diria que estava com ciúmes. _

_- Ciúmes... – Kai repetiu para si, em um baixo sussurro. _

_E assim passaram o resto do dia, os dois juntos, observando a chuva, esquecendo-se de tudo e apenas sentindo a companhia um do outro. _

**Fim do Flashback.**

Começara a chover desde o final do dia anterior. Mas, aos poucos, a chuva se tornava mais intensa, sem pausa alguma. Hilary, sem ver outra saída, passou a noite no dojo mesmo, dividindo o quarto com Mariah.

- Qual o problema, Hilary? Está tão frustrada assim por não poder sair com o Kai hoje?

- Não é isso! É que eu precisava sair hoje...

- Ia aonde? Era importante?

- Ahn... – sorriu, de modo que evitasse os olhos da amiga – Nada não! Nem era importante, he he...

- Mas...

Mariah queria insistir no assunto, mas foi bruscamente interrompida por Tyson, que "invadiu" o quarto sem cerimônia alguma.

- Ei!! O que as meninas estão fofocando? Se não vierem logo tomar o café da manhã, eu vou ficar com tudo!

- Bom dia para você também, Tyson. – Hilary comentou, enquanto arrastava a amiga para a cozinha, evitando que essa cometesse um homicídio logo pela manhã.

Na cozinha, Ray, Max, Kenny e o avô de Tyson já estavam de pé, conversando sobre um assunto qualquer.

- Bom dia! – disseram em uníssono.

Ray prontamente estendeu para Mariah sua "obra culinária da manhã".

- Tcharam!! Prove um pouco desta obra de arte!

- Estou sem fome, não quero.

- Entendo... Talvez, por estar meio acima do peso, esteja de regime...

*Nível de ofensa: 4,5*

- Caham... ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?!! É ISSO, É?!!

Silêncio geral.

Ninguém respirava.

O medo dominou.

- N... Não é isso...

- É CLARO QUE É! VOCÊ DISSE COM TODAS AS LETRAS, SEU SAFADO!!!

- "Safado"? – gota.

- Ray, meu querido... VOCÊ QUER APANHAR?! – berrou, enquanto erguia uma faca de mesa.

- Mariah... Você está me assustando... – Ray engasgou, olhando os potencialmente assassinos olhos da garota.

Quando a fera, digo, Mariah ia dar o bote, Kai apareceu na porta com uma expressão nada boa.

_- Quem é a avestruz que está gritando?_

O medo dominou².

Seria este o duelo entre dois grandes predadores?

Mas, para a surpresa de todos, a garota simplesmente sorriu, largou a faca e sentou-se comodamente em uma cadeira, dizendo:

- É o Ray.

Pobre garoto. Aquele não era o seu dia.

Então, como um bom assas...amigo, Kai foi até o garoto-neko, rondando-o silenciosamente.

_- Por que você, __justo hoje__, resolveu ter um pitchí logo pela manhã?_

- Pitchí não! Para começar, a autora dessa bagunça foi a M...

*KLACK!!!*

(Marcando: tentativa de homicídio n°1)

Sem mesmo deixar o coitado terminar de falar, a mais jovem aprendiz de assassina, jogou uma faca em direção ao rapaz.

A faca voou, aproximadamente, a cerca de cinco centímetros de distância do pescoço dele.

- ...

Com toda a certeza, aquele não era mesmo o seu dia.

Em meio ao assustador e sinistro silêncio que pesava, Kai apenas saiu da cozinha, voltando ao seu quarto. Em questão de segundos, ouviu-se uma série de espirros.

- Né... – começou Max – parece que o Kai pegou um resfriado...

- Incrível, não? Até mesmo o capitão do gelo fica doente!

- Tyson... Isso é uma coisa bem óbvia – murmurou Kenny – Mas o que me incomoda mesmo é ver que ele nem espirra na nossa frente...

- É pra manter a pose, pra manter a pose...

Apesar de todos os comentários alheios, Hilary continuava em silêncio, assim como Ray. Mas este possuía motivos bem diferentes, na realidade. Ele também estranhou o fato, mas...

Hilary olhou para Mariah em dúvida. Esta assentiu com a cabeça, encorajando a amiga em um gesto silencioso.

- Eu farei isso. - sussurrou para a amiga.

Assim, aproveitando a bagunça, Hilary discretamente foi até o fogão, preparando algo secretamente. Lá fora, a chuva continuava a cair forte acompanhada dos berros (e pedidos de socorro) de dentro do dojo. Sim, este seria um lindo dia tempestuoso.

Não aguentando mais, e sentindo sua vida estar terrivelmente em perigo, Ray arrastou os outros Bladebreakers para um canto e murmurou:

- Por favor, afastem qualquer objeto que possa ser _mortal _nas mãos dela – pausou por alguns instantes – não se deixem enganar, até mesmo um guardanapo pode ser perigoso.

- Ray... Você está exagerando.

- Sim, o Max tem razão. Não é como se a Mariah fosse te devorar a qualquer momento – brincou Kenny, com o nítido desespero do amigo. Aquilo era uma cena rara.

- Vocês não conhecem a Mariah em seus momentos de terror... Ela é capaz de devorar alguém e ainda cuspir seus ossos de volta!

Inesperadamente, uma aura maligna os envolveu repentinamente. Tensa, pesada e mortal... Junto com uma voz mais assustadora ainda:

- Ei... O que vocês estão cochichando pelas minhas costas...? Por acaso... – aproximou-se, com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios _-... Não dão valor as suas vidas, huh?_

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E assim, o montinho de garotos se dissipou. Tão rápidos que pareciam pontinhos correndo pela casa. Logo atrás deles, uma sombra sinistra os seguia, com algo não identificado em mãos.

Hilary permanecia alheia à situação, sorrindo satisfeita. Olhava para a mistura fumegante em sua frente, como quem admirava uma grande vitória.

"_Certo. Aqui vou eu_!" – pensou positiva, indo à direção ao quarto de Kai, levando o prato consigo.

Bateu duas vezes na porta, com imensa ansiosidade.

Ninguém respondeu.

Ainda esperançosa, bateu mais duas vezes.

Novamente, aquele silêncio estarrecedor.

Já começando a sentir raiva, bateu mais algumas vezes.

Novamente, sem resposta alguma.

Completamente estressada e raivosa, já estava quase derrubando a porta a pontapés quando ouviu a voz de Kai.

- O que é? Quem é a criatura _**infeliz**_ que veio me atormentar?

Silêncio. De repente, ouviu-se apenas o som de algo sendo levado ao chão, seguido de passos rápidos e pesados.

"_Não, aquilo não parecia o Tyson"_ – pensou, antes de se dirigir a porta. Sentia a cabeça pesada, o corpo cansado e um pouco de tontura. Era óbvio que havia pegado um resfriado.

Resmungando, surpreendeu-se ao abrir a porta. Levantou o prato que ali se encontrava e examinou.

Sopa.

Na mesma hora, entendeu o ocorrido. Sentiu uma pontada de peso na consciência.

Sentada na porta do dojo, Hilary observava a chuva cair. Braços cruzados, costas curvadas. Fazia uma careta, típica de criança emburrada.

- Salgado.

- Hã?! – virou bruscamente, como um gato eriçado.

- A sopa – disse calmamente, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela.

- Kai. Volte para o seu quarto. Você não vai me obrigar a te carregar até lá. E não vai ficar aqui reclamando da minha sopa!!! - essa última parte foi dita num tom de voz muito, muito baixo e sem graça.

- Então... se eu desmaiar, você vai me abandonar aqui?

-... Vou pedir ao Tyson e aos garotos para te levarem. – ouviram-se gritos masculinos ao fundo -... Se eles sobreviverem – suspirou.

- Hilary... Por que você...?

- Por que eu fiz a sopa?

Kai não respondeu. Ficou observando as poeiras naufragarem nas poças de água, enquanto uma enorme veia brotava na cabeça de Hilary.

- ... Ou por que eu me preocupei com você?

Novamente, sem resposta. E, novamente, a veia se multiplicava.

- Ou talvez, por que eu te estime tanto? – sem esperar o vácuo novamente, a garota já ia metralhar mais perguntas, quando Kai a encarou.

E sorriu.

Atônita, atordoada e muitos outros adjetivos chocantes e embasbacados, a pobre menina perdeu a voz.

- Obrigado – ele sussurrou enquanto se inclinava para ela - se ficar aqui, vai pegar um resfriado.

Vendo a expressão confusa e a palidez de Hilary, Kai conteve um risinho. Aproximou-se mais e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa.

- Mas se for para pegar um resfriado, é muito melhor que pegue de mim. Não é? – e novamente sorriu.

Com passos leves e arrastados, o capitão voltava para o seu quarto. Aquilo foi... Divertido. De alguma forma, sentia seu humor bem melhor.

Mas só o humor. Não deu nem 10 passos, e uma nova série de espirros começou.

E quanto a Hilary? Bem, ela estava curvada, e mais pálida que um fantasma. Se estreitasse os olhos, daria para ver até uma alminha saindo do corpo dela.

Os bladebreakers restantes armavam estratégias e armadilhas contra a terrível mulher-ogro-de-TPM. Nunca agradeceram tanto pelo dia só ter 24 horas.

Bem, nada como um lindo dia tempestuoso com final feliz.

... Ou quase. Novamente, ouviam-se gritos e um espectro correndo pelo dojo.

**.Continua.**

Agradecimentos especiais a Naru Hefferman que betou carinhosamente o capítulo ¦3

E a generosidade de Sky d, Helena Hiwatari, Akai Hoshi, Koorime Hyuuga, Miki-Yuu, Sara Jaganshi, Nanda, Karolzinhaxd, Bellainucullen e Fernanda.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews ;-;o  
Super desculpas pela demora! Estou me esforçando para atualizar com mais frequência T^Tv

No próximo capítulo:

_A flor da rivalidade._

Os botões de ciúmes já estão plantados. Está na hora da colheita.

E nem mesmo Hilary sairá imune.

"_Você não me vê como mulher?"_

"_Você... Não está me deixando respi... rar..."_

"_MWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH!"_

"_O que você está fazendo?!"_

"_Acabou."_


End file.
